fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sherry Show
The Sherry Show® is an American animated television series created by That Guy in the hat for Kingson. The series follows Sherry, a mean, grumpy, deep voiced teenaged Daddy Longlegs spider who lives in the city of BugVille. Sherry however falls into many adventures around the world. Weather its getting a job or escaping jail, Sherry’s adventures causes many chaos around the city. The series is infamous for its dark, surreal humor. The series first started out as a short pilot. The pilot won so much attention that Hat pitched the series to Nickelodeon. Only the first two seasons aired on Nickelodeon. Nickelodeon , however, canceled the series for its dark themes and over the top horrific humor. The series switched to Kingson back in 1998 The Sherry Show ''received critical acclaim for it unusual humor, themes, and atmosphere. It had many spinoff media including, web shows, shorts, books, even a feature length film. The series is like "''The Simpsons", ''it is not yet ready to end. The series is rated TV-Y7-FV, and on many occasions, TV-PG with a V sub rating, Premise The series mainly follows the crazy, action packed, or horrific exploits of Sherry Longlegs, a grumpy, mean, male voiced Harvestman Spider, who lives in the city and country of Bugville. Sherry tends to be: cruel, mean, and rude to many of the citizens. However, she is really an idiotic, lazy, and unlucky bug. Sherry has two siblings who she really despises, Bac— Sherry's happy go lucky, tall brother, and Illy— the little sister who is rivals with sherry. Sherry has few friends which includes only: Terry Longarms— Her friendly yet dumb friend, and her past self, Little Sherry. Around the series, Sherry makes bad and idiotic choices which ends up with her angry, or painfully bruised. Characters Main Characters * '''Sherry Longlegs'- (Voiced by That Guy) a grumpy, mean, male voiced Harvestman Spider, who tends to be: cruel, mean, and rude to many of the citizens. However, she is really an idiotic, lazy, and unlucky. Sherry is feared by many, mostly by her evil looks, or by her huge criminal recored (despite being only 16). * Terry Longarms- '(Voiced by Megan Cavanagh) Sherry's stupid yet kind friend who came in during the third season. She is so idiotic that even Sherry is slightly smarter than her. Terry usually never thinks twice before following Sherry. However, Terry gets more luck than Sherry does. * '''Instruments & Instruments Spider- ('Voiced by Elizabeth Daily) Two twin Dawrf Tarantulas who are both mischievous and are always ready to outwit Sherry with the well thought out schemes. Besides that, they are known to be good and average neighborhood children. On many occasions, the Instruments brothers some times help Sherry. * 'Sherrbooboo- '(Voiced by That Guy) an extremely annoying Crane Fly who annoys nearly everyone. She is full of stupidity all over and tends to not even know her own age. In many episodes (Usually the horror themed ones), Sherrbooboo is killed but comes back in an episode or two. Secondary Characters * 'Bac-('Voiced by That Guy) Sherry's friendly, life loving, clumsy, and well behaved tall older brother. He never gets mad or hateful towards anyone, although he can become sad if he gets his feelings crushed. Even though Sherry hates Bac, Bac really loves her as his sister. Bac loves to be a helping hand with everyone. * '''Jenna and Sally-(Voiced by TBA) Two twin Orb Weaver Spiders who are friends with the Instruments brothers. They seem to be the voice of reason to the series * 'Sherrmore-'(Voiced by Australian12345) * 'Illy Longlegs- '(Voiced by TBA) Sherry's little sister who she despises the most. Illy is very nice, independent, and usually stands up * 'The Bed Bugs- ('Voiced by That Guy and Australian) TBA Recurring Villains * 'The Seventeenth Star Ghost- '''A stop-motion demonic entity who is a horrific woman like ghost who usually comes at night during some episodes. This causes everyone to stay home. She has been known to be one of the most scariest cartoon character ever. * '''Garry- ('Voiced by That Guy) A conman and the creator and star of an educational children's series, "The Garry Show". Garry wants everyone to love him and to be the greatest man in all of BugVille, although, Sherry always gets into his way. Garry lives with his abusive fat wife, and his abusive fat kids. * 'Claudia- '(Voiced by TBA) A bully in Sherry's school who is more mean then Sherry. She and Sherry have a huge rivalry. TBA * 'Crazy Jay-'(Voiced by Australian) A psychopathic murderer who escaped from the mental facility. He tries to kill a lot of the characters, although he fails to do so. * 'Santa Claws- '''TBA TBA Minor Characters * '''Chase McSky-'( Voiced by TBA) A popular singer and musician in BugVille who is constantly tortured by Sherry (AKA his biggest fan). TBA Recurring Characters TBA Episodes Development Broadcasting Television Content Ratings Reception Controversy Media Legacy Gallery Trivia